As the economic development of our society advances and people eat high-nutrition high-calorie foods more often, our average body weight increases constantly, so that medical apparatus or electric chair related manufacturers keep designing and introducing improved linear actuators for the aforementioned equipments to meet market requirements.
The conventional linear actuator mainly uses driving components such as a motor together with a worm shaft and a worm wheel to drive and rotate a lead screw, while driving a telescopic pipe screwed with the lead screw and extending or retracting the telescopic pipe linearly. The foregoing components are combined to constitute a linear actuator.
Since the conventional linear actuator can be used for a low-load medical apparatus, it cannot satisfy incremental product requirements of a high-load linear actuator if safe load and lifespan are taken into consideration. Furthermore, a linear actuator applied to a high-load equipment has a telescopic pipe moving at a speed which will affect the comfort and safety of users. Therefore, the conventional linear actuator requires improvements.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a feasible solution in accordance with the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.